Aulac MacBeth
: : Aulac Macbeth is an original character from the Norse Legends and the following texts are copyrighted; do not copy or re-use without permission of the author. : Aulac Macbeth is a demon in the shape of a human; he is immortal, and his age is unknown though it is said that he witnessed the ancient dawning. '' : BTM & Norse Legends History : Aulac MacBeth, originally Aulak, used to be the ''Warden of the Well ''before he sacrificed his heart for the witch in the fountain, who decided the fate of all beings, to free her from her misery; he was doomed to dwell between live and death until the witch would have returned his heart to him; which did not occur. He remained in the twilight until, thousands of years later, he attempted to enter the realm of humans where he found himself building a devotion toward queen Nefertiti and ever since he is the protector of her soul; also did he remain as such for the soul of the witch, having found her, he could not retrieve his heart for him having seen that the soul of the witch and the soul of the queen belong together. : The ancient have praised the demon and offered him living sacrifice (as Aztecs, Mayan and Egyptians-- as described in the second book of the Norse Legends) to be in his favour. : Him and Njal Finn Vollan have a quarrel which origins from Aulac's time as the Warden of the Well. But it is not hate that makes Aulac treat the fae the way that he does; in fact they are depending on each other as light and darkness. Pre-BTM and Friendship to Doyle : On the search for those souls he has to protect, Aulac Macbeth found the delusional Jimmy Doyle, by this time a soldier in former Yugoslavia, and he helped him to hide in London for a couple of years where his condition though became worse instead of better due to his direful experiences in the army. Trying to distract him he moves back to the Netherlands, Amsterdam, where he already worked as hitman. Jimmy then, after a year, became a bodyguard and left Amsterdam where Aulac followed him right before both men settled down in Bon Temps. Aulac's fear was ruled by Damian's supposed knowledge of Jimmy's whereabouts. For that reason he did not leave the side of the ''Lycanthrope. BTM & Mass Effect : As in the Books the Norse Legends, A : ulac is a witch and an assassin. His locations include Amsterdam, Brussels and London as well as the small town of Bon Temps where he has opened a Burlesque bar called The Leprechaun . From there he operates and arranges contracts. He is well known in town, and not only for his business. : He is the protector of Jimmy Doyle and Crystal Beck . : As well as in the BTM story-lines from 2010-2012, he is involved in the new story-lines where is the one of only two remaining people who are aware of the time lapse and the occured changes. He, in fact, remains in silence, but yet he spares no efforts to protect Crystal Beck (now Burton) and to find Jimmy Doyle being aware of danger coming from both Nephilim and Damian. : Trivia *to remain in shape and in total control of his powers, he needs blood (though he stated to dislike human blood because of its metallic taste) *he is a rather dangerous individual, not always as ruthless as it seems though, with a strong feel for equality *by elders, the demon Aulac is often referred to as Set or Typhon (as especially in the Books The Norse Legends) *Jimmy Doyle and Aulac Macbeth have a blood-bond *legends says that, to be with Nefertiti, the demon settled itself in the body of a guard dog given to her by a guest as present; through this years until now, Aulac never got rid of some typical, doggish behaviour *his shape, Macbeth, was also a Lycanthrope *his main patron is a dog even though he has never been born; elder say that The Dog only is with him and the only guard to him who does not need a guard; also the duty of guarding Fate may be found back in the choice for his main patron *Aulac has a daughter which he is not aware of as yet *he will have a role in the Redeemers storyline, as well *his Shadow Broker dossier: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1A2qgNQx7VI_zfOSxDx1Z7PqnYeZbSyKqiu3BozCMJ30/edit Category:Characters Category:Plot